Somewhere
by Jackson1967
Summary: A tale of kidnap and possible chance meeting but will everything go to plan? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Title : Somewhere

Pairing : Ryan & Leah Wolfe

Rating : K

Feat : Horatio Caine, Mac and Claire Conrad Taylor

A/N - Dedicated to a wonderful friend...

Summary : A tale of kidnap and possible chance meeting but will everything go to plan? Read to find out

Chapter One

( NYC - Mac and Claire's apartment 25yrs ago )

Mac and Claire had brought their newborn daughter Laura as they'd called her home for the first time and Mac loved his daughter as did Claire who knew how much Laura meant to both her and also to Mac who embraced fatherhood with both hands.

Claire had got Laura into a routine but unaware of a tragedy which would shatter their world forever and would take them on a non stop journey and as Mac was at the lab when a frantic Claire called Mac and told him that Laura was snatched from their apartment and he rushed home and he was angry with the sicko who took their baby girl from them and he tells Claire that they will find Laura.

( Miami - Present Day )

Leah was with her husband of three years, Ryan Wolfe and they met when Leah was 18yrs old and began a relationship which moved into love after four months and they were together for a year before they got married and they then had twins who they called Kira Alexandra and Lucas Ryan Wolfe as both were 3 years old.

Ryan had been told by Leah about what she'd found out about her birth parents and Ryan was shocked about what happened as Leah had been taken from her parents when she was five weeks old and he then asked " Would you want to meet your real parents?" when Leah replied " I"m not really sure hun." as Ryan nodded then embraced her in his arms lovingly.

Leah knew that her biological father was a cop and she wondered if or when she would make contact with him and his wife Claire who was her real mom but Ryan knew that he wouldn't push Leah into anything that she wasn't ready for which made Leah love Ryan so much more and she knew that he was a fantastic husband to her and great father to Kira and Lucas.

( NYC - Present Day )

Mac knew that his daughter was somewhere but he hadn't given up in finding her and Claire hadn't either as all they wanted was to know that their daughter was alive and well but still no sightings of their daughter since she was taken from them all that time ago until, Don Flack enters Mac's office to tell him " There's been a possible sighting of Laura." as both Mac and Claire rush to the A/V lab where Adam had the photo on the screen and also an image of what Laura would be like at age 25 and Claire looked at both photos then tells Mac " It's her.".

Mac asked Don " Where was the sighting?" and then Don replied " It was in Miami." which shocked Claire that her daughter was in Miami then watched as Adam enlarged the photo only for it to reveal that Leah was with someone and they had two kids which was another shock to Mac and also to Claire upon seeing the photo.

Will Mac and Claire come face to face with their daughter?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

( NYC )

Don Flack then shockingly tells Mac and Claire " Her name now is Leah and not Laura as you both called her." which shocked them and Mac replied " We gotta know for sure." as Claire nodded in agreement with Mac.

Mac called Horatio Caine and told him what he'd found out and Horatio agreed to help in what ever way that he could which was some comfort to Mac who then decided to go to Miami with Claire.

( Miami )

Ryan and Leah had took Kira and Lucas into the lab so they could see Calleigh and everyone while unaware that Mac and Claire were in Horatio's office as Leah went past with Ryan and their twins who both ran to Calleigh and Eric who picked them up.

Horatio watched them as did Mac and Claire who hoped that she was their daughter but they could only watch them together from Horatio's office.

Leah noticed them but didn't seem interested as she was more interested on what her two children were doing as they were having fun when Horatio walked over to both Leah and Ryan then Horatio asked Leah " Would you do a DNA test?" as Leah asked "Why?" then Horatio replied " Mac and Claire want to know if you are their daughter." and Leah nodded.

Horatio then took the swab and also the two from Mac and Claire and ran them himself while Leah was with hubby Ryan and their children in the locker room as Ryan held Leah close to him while the DNA results were being double checked, when Horatio entered the room and tells Leah " Mac and Claire are your birth parents." then left the room.

Ryan watched Leah then asked " You ok?" when Leah replied " I dunno." as Ryan hugged her lovingly in his arms knowing that the truth had came out and he worried about her but hoped she would be ok in time and Ryan loved her so much and their two children.

Leah had something to tell Ryan that she'd been keeping from him for two months but she felt guilty for not telling him straight away and then Leah walked over to Ryan then said " I need to tell you something." when Ryan looked over then asked " Tell me what?" and Leah sighed then said " I'm pregnant.".

Ryan embraced Leah in his arms then asked " How come you didn't tell me when you found out?" and Leah replied " I was scared of telling you in case you didn't want to be a dad again." and as Ryan heard those words, he realised that he wanted to be a dad again then tells Leah " I want this baby sweetheart." and Leah looked up at Ryan and knew he was telling the truth.

Will Leah get to know Mac and Claire?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Leah had told Ryan that she was pregnant with their third child and hearing that he wanted their baby made her happy and tells him " I'm sorry for not telling you straight off." as Ryan replied " It's fine princess.".

Ryan was excited about being a dad again and he knew that the truth about Mac and Claire being Leah's birth parents which took then by surprise just a little bit and Leah didn't know what she would decide to do.

Mac and Claire could only hope that Leah would want to get know them but they had no idea what she would tell them both as Leah entered Horatio's office as Ryan took Kira and Lucas to see Jesse and Alexx.

Claire spoke " You know the truth and we never gave up looking for you." and Leah replied " I know and I need time to let this sink in but one thing you should know is that I'm expecting my third child with Ryan.".

Mac nodded and said " Take as much time that you need and congrats on the baby." and Leah spoke " I will and discuss it with hubby Ryan tonight. Thanks by the way.".

Leah then left the office and went to find Ryan who was in the break room with their twins who were playing with Jesse as Ryan asked " How did it go?" and Leah replied " Went fine and I wanna talk it over with you and see what I should do.".

Ryan nodded as Kira ran to Leah who picked her up as she missed her mom which made ehr smile knowing how lucky she was to have her twins with hubby Ryan who she loved so much.

Leah and Ryan took the twins home as Mac and Claire caught a glimpse of their grandkids for the first time which makes them smile knowing that their daughter is happy with Ryan and they have to wait and see if Leah wants to know them properly.

Will Leah agree to know her biological parents?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Ryan and Leah went back home with Kira and Lucas who went to their toys in their playpen while their parents had a chat in the kitchen about Mac and Claire.

Leah spoke " I am not sure if I'm ready to let them into my life just yet." as Ryan embraced Leah in his arms then replied " It's understandable sweetheart and I'm here for you.", which made Leah smile knowing that.

Ryan kissed Leah's forehead softly as his way of support towards her, and she loved him for it and everything else they have together as Leah rested her hand on her growing baby bump and smiled about their third child.

Ryan watched her then placed his hand on top of her's and smiled knowing that they would be parents once more which made Ryan realise just how lucky he was to have a perfect marriage with Leah who would need more time to think.

Mac and Claire had to wait and see if Leah would let them be involved in her life and Claire told Mac " I'm worried if Leah says no to us.", as Mac replied " Leah needs time to come to terms with it.".

Claire knew that Mac was right and nodded in agreement with what he said, all the while wondering what the final choice would be from Leah.

Leah thought about her choice and tells Ryan " Maybe give them a trial first to see how it goes." as Ryan spoke " That's a good idea sweetheart.".

Leah knew that she had made the right choice or so she thought but Ryan watched her closely as he wanted to protect her and their children from harm as he had done the year before.

Ryan remembered that he could of lost Leah in a car smash but he kept hoping at the time that she would survive, and he was when she did.

Mac knew that if Leah gave them a chance to be in her life but it would be onn Leah's terms for a while.

Ryan hugged Leah lovingly in his arms as he loved her so much and always would for the rest of his life.

Claire wished that Leah had never been taken from them all that time ago and knew that she couldn't do anything about it but wished she could.

Leah and Ryan had went to bed after putting Kira and Lucas to bed and as Ryan watched over Leah, he realised that she was hurting on the inside and he wanted to take the pain away from her.

Will Ryan be able to ease the pain from Leah?


End file.
